


Feelings are Hard to Express While Sober

by MosquitoParade



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Maxwell and Wilson understand each other, Teen and Up for general themes and drinking :), just a tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Wilson gets drunk, Maxwell's the designated driver, things go the usual route from there, until they don't.





	Feelings are Hard to Express While Sober

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I really like feelsy Wilson and a Maxwell that cares about him.

Maxwell eventually got Wilson into the passenger seat, "It smells like smoke in here," Wilson whined, grabbing Maxwell's arm, his grip weakened by the amount of alcohol in his system.

"I know, pet, but just sit for a moment, okay? I'll be right back," Maxwell was being as gentle with Wilson as possible, buckling him in carefully. "Don't get all worried, I'm going to be right there in just a second." Maxwell pointed to the driver's seat before closing the passenger side and rounding the front of the car so that Wilson could see him the entire time.

He hopped into the car as soon as possible, inserting the keys and starting it, "It's hot," Wilson complained, pressing his sweaty forehead against the car's window. Maxwell should have cared, but as long as Wilson wasn't vomiting, he didn't have a distinct opinion.

"I'll put the AC on," Maxwell said, turning a dial and pushing a button until the cool air started blowing. He directed a vent to Wilson's face, who moaned quietly in response.

"Thank you," Came the quiet, mumbled response as the shorter boy leaned into the artificial wind.

The car ride was short, but trying to get Wilson out was far worse than getting him in, because he recognized his dorm no matter what state he was in, "NO!" He cried, which was far better than when he screamed last time, "I don't wanna go there!" Wilson was grabbing anything in the car, clawing into the fabric of the seats to keep Maxwell from removing him, "No no no! You can't make me!" The smaller boy was hiccuping and nearly choking on sobs. That's when Maxwell saw the tears running down his face. Normally, Wilson didn't cry. He'd make a huge deal out of leaving until he lost grip and relaxed as he was being walked to the door of his dorms. Tonight, he was trying so hard. Maxwell had even gotten off both his shoes, laying them delicately on the sidewalk. Wilson never gave up his shoes, he only had one pair.

"You have to go, though, hen," He said softly, finally letting go of Wilson, who curled up on himself, back to Maxwell. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go."

"I know you don't want to go, darling, but what happened?" Maxwell began to stroke Wilson's messy hair, finding knots that easily detangled.

"It's stupid," Wilson whimpered, arms still deathly tight against the headrest, afraid that Maxwell might just yank him from the car if given the chance. He wouldn't, not right now.

"I assure you, I will listen to you either way, pet," He said softly.

"I... I miss you..." Wilson whispered, and Maxwell blinked, "A lot..."

"You miss me?" His face got intensely hot.

"Yeah..." Wilson sniffed, "I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid," Maxwell said gently, "It's really sweet." Wilson sniffed again in the background, letting his grip loosen, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

There's a long silence and Wilson turns to look at Maxwell, holding his eye contact for a very long time, eyes red and puffy with tears, "Can... we go to your place?"

Maxwell had never had Wilson over when his dormmates were around. It was a Friday though... It was quite possible they would be out. After all, even Wilson and he had been out. "Sure," Wilson's face lit up brighter than Maxwell was sure he'd ever seen it, "Do you want to grab your stuff?"

"Yes," He wiggled off the passenger seat and into the grass, getting his plain white socks wet in the damp grass, "You have to come in with me, though," Wilson grabbed Maxwell's arm incredibly quickly with his own shaky, weak arms, his long fingerless gloves slipping down his forearms to pool around his wrists.

"But I'll hit my head," Maxwell said, frowning. Wilson's dorm consisted of very smart people of small stature, and the dorm was built slightly smaller than normal. Maxwell only disliked it due to the low ceilings he'd hit his head on.

"But... you have to... otherwise you'll leave me," Wilson said, his voice cracking as he started tearing up, wiping them away with the soft palm of his gloves.

"Will, darling," Maxwell leaned down a bit to hold Wilson's little hand. Wilson was almost angelic sometimes, right now was one of the times that he looked like someone crumpled up a man and dropkicked him. "I'll come in with you, don't cry."

Wilson hugged Maxwell around his middle, pressing his wet eyes into just under Maxwell's sternum. Then, he slowly stepped back, looking up at Maxwell with still wet, fatigued eyes, grabbing his boyfriend's hand desperately. It wasn't a painful grip, just tight, like Wilson was using all his concentration to make sure he was holding Maxwell's hand, which he realized in that moment that his hand was very big compared to Wilson's. "Come?"

Maxwell had to process for a moment before he realized that Wilson wasn't being horny, and in fact was tugging his arm to accompany him, "I'm following," He said gently, letting Wilson hold his hand as tight as he wanted, directing him to the front door.

Wilson knocked lightly, probably not on purpose. They waited a minute before he looked up at Maxwell, so the taller boy knocked heavily on the door instead. There was movement from inside and talking before someone was unlocking the door, "Pizza?" Asked one of Wilson's dormmates.

"Just Wilson," The boy beside Maxwell said, waving, he looked terrible. His dormmate noticed and looked concerned, but stayed quiet. "I need my stuff."

They were let them in, and Wilson beelined for his room, which was marked by a taped up drawing of himself, done by someone else. It was appropriately labeled 'Wilson'. Another picture was taped up under his, but Maxwell didn't get a chance to read it. Wilson pulled him into the cluttered little room adorned with a bunk bed, which Wilson slept on the bottom of, dropping Maxwell's hand. He grabbed his pillow, blankets, and backpack slowly, handing each thing to the tall boy, who had to continuously keep his head ducked. "Can... Can I bring Chester?" Wilson held up a ratty, beat up stuffed animal that seemed more patch than original fabric. Maxwell couldn't even identify the animal it was supposed to be.

"Sure," Chester looked washed, and didn't smell, he could stay, "But, I don't want it in my face."

Wilson made a giddy noise, standing on his tip-toes, just barely able to kiss Maxwell on the nose thanks to the low ceilings. He clutched Chester tightly to his chest.

"Are we ready?" Maxwell asked, looking around the room.

Wilson nodded and laid his head against Maxwell's arm. The tall boy waited patiently, not wanting to disturb Wilson's affection, yet, Wilson didn't moved for several moments, "Wilson?" He asked, and suddenly Wilson's head jerked up.

"Yes?" He asked, anxiously and abruptly shaken from his daze.

"Time to go," Maxwell said, beginning to lead the way out, Wilson snuck his hand into the inside of his elbow, barely holding, just enough for grasp.

When Maxwell got outside, he set Wilson's things in the backseat, making sure to grab Wilson's discarded shoes, as a very tired, tipsy-or-drunk Wilson found himself in the passenger seat, buckled. He gazed at the driver's, waiting for Maxwell, who joined after several too long of moments, "Max," Wilson said softly, bringing his two arms to loop around Maxwell's.

"Hello, poppet," Maxwell assured, gently petting the side of Wilson's face, "You'll be home soon," He promised.

Maxwell drove to his dorm carefully. Normally, he wouldn't care if he ran a yellow-going-to-red, but with Wilson leaning against him, very asleep, he had a primitive instinct to slow down and be more cautious.

When they arrived at Maxwell's, he realized that everyone's car was parked outside. He huffed out a distraught noise, untangling himself from Wilson, who whimpered, "Max..?"

"Right here, pet," Maxwell said clearly from the backseat, grabbing Wilson's things, however, said Wilson proceeded to climb into the backseat and steal his one pillow before following Maxwell, exhausted, to the door.

Maxwell knocked hard, grumbling as no one listened. He knocked again and heard Wilson yawn, "Max?" The small boy asked before he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind," Wilson said, leaning against him. "I don't remember what it was."

Maxwell looked over at Wilson sympathetically before knocking again. This time, someone heard and finally unlocked the door, but didn't open it. Wilson, with his free hand, struggled to managed it open and walked in first, which Maxwell realized all too late wasn't a good idea.

"Hi," Wilson said to someone, Maxwell followed quickly, seeing him wave at the living room, "I'm sleeping over-" Maxwell nudged Wilson to the correct hall.

"Down the hall, second to the right," He hoped Wilson could remember his right, "If any single one of you monsters think it's funny to come into my room later and lay a finger on him, you won't have any fingers left." Maxwell hissed, before catching up with Wilson, who was trying the second on the left's doorknob. "Darling, this one," Maxwell gestured to the best of his ability to the correct door and Wilson brightened, opening it with efficiency.

"Good job," Maxwell praised, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead, Wilson grinned tiredly back.

"Time to sleep?" He asked, walking over to Maxwell's queen-sized bed, which just barely fit him height-wise, but would dwarf Wilson.

"Yup," Maxwell kicked off his dress pants and replaced them with much softer sleep pants, doing the same with his dress shirt. By the time that Maxwell was properly clothed, Wilson had made himself at home, sound asleep on the bed, which did indeed make the small boy smaller. Maxwell quickly locked his door and turned off the light, situating behind Wilson, who had previously had his back to Maxwell. Yet, now rolled over to curl into Maxwell.

Maxwell helped slip his boyfriend's fingerless gloves off, tossing them into the laundry basket. This was quickly appreciated and Wilson used his newly freed hands to grab Maxwell's hand, pressing it to his face and sleepily smiling. "Sleep well, darling," Maxwell said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Wilson's forehead.


End file.
